Pokemorphs: Galactic crisis
by Silverfin007
Summary: Four Pokemorphs begin a journey to save the world. sorry I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Breakout

A note from the author:

Hello I am silverfin007. This is my first fan fiction and I have been planning this first chapter for a long time so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. The main characters in the story (excluding Team Galactic and its commanders of course) were created by me and if you want to use them please ask me first.

Chapter 1: Breakout

I looked around me watching for the sign. Then I saw it, one of the metal walls exploded in orange fire and black smoke. It was time, at last we could escape. I clenched my fist and felt the change begin, a bright light surrounded me as I shrank and I felt myself changing into my riolu form.

By now you must be wondering what I'm talking about. Ok I'll tell you what I can but I don't know the whole story myself. First of all my name is James and as you've probably guessed by now I'm a Pokémorph, and as often happens I was captured by Team Galactic.

Now I know what you're thinking, but for once Team Galactic didn't do what you're thinking, at least not to me, I'm what you would call a natural Pokémorph, I've been one since I was born.

No they captured me so they could figure out the secret to creating their own Pokémorphs. Then they started capturing innocent people to use in their experiments! I guess it all started in Jubilife city about 6 months ago.

I was there because I've been looking for a legendary Pokémon called Cresselia, I'd heard it had been seen near there and I went to look for it.

I arrived and I was walking to the Pokémon centre when I saw Team Galactic members Attacking a trainer in an alley, I rushed to help her and sent out my Luxray (I couldn't afford to reveal myself as a Pokémorph).

they had sent out four zubat but my Luxray's charge beam took out the first, thunderbolt hit the another, thunder fang knocked out the third and iron tail made sure the fourth stayed put. By this point the Trainer they had attacked had got to her feet. Before either of us could say a word the worst possible thing happened.

Mars arrived, that's right Team Galactic Commander Mars arrived. I prepared for the worst but to my astonishment a bright light shone from somewhere next to me.

It was the trainer that they had been after, she was a Pokémorph! I glanced to my right where she had been standing and saw a Pikachu where she had been. Realising this I didn't hesitate in transforming as well, I felt myself shrinking as the familiar bright light surrounded me.


	2. Captured and chapter 3: Testing begins

Hello this is Silverfin007 again. I'd just like to thank everyone who read chapter 1 and I apologise that this chapter has taken so long but I have been really busy lately .

Disclaimer: As Before I do not own Pokémon. I do however own the main characters in this fanfiction so if you want to use any of them please ask me first . I do not own the Team Galactic Commanders.

Chapter 2: Captured

Shifting into my Riolu form I saw Mars send out Zubat.

I launched forward and hit it with quick attack and I just got out of the way as the Pikachu next to me used thunderbolt on it but just then it fired poison sting which hit us both hard then followed it up with a wing attack but I managed to dodge and hit it with focus punch,then while it was down I got in close and hit it with force palm blowing it into the wall of the alleyway, Mars called it back and sent out Purugly. I barely had time to react before a scratch hit me in the stomach; I fell to the floor and as I got up saw the Purugly get hit by Iron tail from the Pikachu.

I got my breath back and used focus punch to knock it against the wall, but it stood up and vanished, I looked round for it and got hit in the back! It had used faint attack! As I struggled back to my feet the Purugly was hit by thunderbolt and fell to the ground.

As Mars returned it I heard wings beating above us, I looked up to see about ten zubat and five golbat coming down into the alley, they all shot poison sting at the same time! Me and the Pikachu morph next to me were knocked out by the bombardment of needles.

I awoke alone in a cell, a cold dark cell with no window, and as I got to my feet I saw that the Pikachu morph was gone!

I ran over to the door and of course it was locked, I tried focus punch on it but the only result was a loud clanging sound that rang in my ears as I staggered over to a small bench and sat down. As I waited I thought about the trap Mars had set, had she planned it from the start?

All the while I felt a dull throbbing pain in my left arm which I had shielded myself with when we were hit by the poison stings, I reached for my bag but unsurprisingly it was missing.

Finally a grunt came into the room holding a shock rod; I growled at him as he lead me out into a corridor, we passed five other cells like the one I had been locked in as he led me down the dark corridor to a large room.

The first thing I saw was a large machine in the centre of the room with small openings in each side. He pushed me forward into one of the openings with a long pole, as I was forced into it I suddenly realised what it was, it was some kind of scanner, they wanted to know how Pokémorphs worked, and they were using me and the Pikachu morph to find out!

As a conveyor belt moved me through the scanner it shone various lights around the tunnel I was travelling through. Then I fell out of the other end of the machine and was walked out to another long corridor. Then they walked me into another smaller room with a large table that looked like someone could be strapped into it and a second smaller table with a nasty looking syringe and three small bottles, two of which appeared to have blood in them, my eyes widened as I saw one was labelled "sample B Pikachu", They forced me onto the table giving me a jab with the shock rod as I struggled to get off the table.

I winced as the empty syringe was jabbed into my arm, and when they took it out I saw that it had blood in it, they then put the contents into the empty bottle on the table before dragging me out of the building, across a heavily guarded courtyard and into a large building, then I realised what the building was...It was a prison...

As I was walked into the building I noticed about 50 cells on this floor and 50 more above with only a narrow walkway leading to them. These cells unlike the one I had been in from before had small windows in them, as we went past I caught a glimpse of someone through a cell window on my left, I had only had a moment to look but I knew who it was at once...It was her! The girl from the alley back in Jubilife!

I was led up a staircase onto the walkway and into a cell on the left. I was pushed through the door into the cell and the door slammed behind me. I looked around and saw a bunk bed on one side and a small sink on the other. There was nothing else in the room apart from a small envelope pinned to the bottom bunk. I opened it and this is what I saw:

"_Hello Subject 66932 and welcome to the Team galactic Pokémorph research centre. You will be staying here at our containment centre for some time as we study the genetic differences between Pokémorph's and humans as part of Team Galactic's plans. While you are here please follow these rules: _

_All attempts at escape will be met with severe and incredibly painful punishment._

_You will be allowed out into the yard at 9:00 AM and will be allowed to remain there until 2:00 PM at which time you must return to your cell as you may be called for testing._

_Lunch is at 1:00PM, you will not enjoy the meal._

_When called for testing you must allow yourself to be taken to the testing complex without resistance, failure to do so will be dealt with more painfully than you can possibly imagine._

_Signed: Pluto"_

Pluto? Not a name I had heard before. What were they doing here? Why were they so interested in Pokémorphs?

I suddenly remembered how many cells there had been. Why were there so many? What did they plan on keeping there? There was nothing else I could do so I crawled into the bottom bunk and exhaustion overcame me, I dozed off for several hours judging by the clock which I could just barely see through the thin window in the door.

I had stayed in my Riolu form since I had arrived at the complex but seeing no need to stay in that form I changed back To my human form. I wondered what time it was so I looked through the window to the clock again.

It was 8:45 AM so I Sat back down on the bunk and waited. It occurred to me that this place was exactly like a normal prison...except of course for the fact that the guards were the criminals. That meant that they must have pretty big plans for this place, but what?

Obviously they were planning for far more prisoners, but why? What for? Before I was nearly finished thinking it was 9:00 and a guard walked past opening the door to let me out. I stepped out; slightly relieved to be moving again and he lead me out to the yard.

We passed the Cell the girl had been in but she was gone, presumably already in the yard. The guard opened a large metal door and led me out into a small paved courtyard surrounded by high fences. There were only three other people there, a Guard standing at one side watching an older girl who I hadn't seen before, and the Pikachu morph from the alley sitting huddled nearby.

The guard behind me stepped back and I cautiously walked over to her, when I reached her I sat down next to her and she said: "It's you! are you ok?" "I'm fine" I replied "How about you?". She looked down at the floor for a few seconds then said "I'm ok...I was behind you when we were hit...you took most of the blast. My name is Katie by the way" "I'm James" I replied, the situation felt slightly better now there was someone to talk to, I thought, and maybe we can escape! But how? Then I remembered the other girl, pacing back and forth near the fence. Who was she...? Suddenly the courtyard melted away into an inky blackness...

-Dream sequence-

I looked around and suddenly I heard a voice...it sounded like the wind in the tree's of a forest;

it said: "do not lose hope...the time will come soon enough" then colours began dancing through the black and I saw images flashing by: Eterna Forest with the flowers in full bloom, Roads and paths rushing across Sinnoh, the valley Windworks shot past and then I saw Floaroma town coming into view then I was shooting out into Floaroma Meadow beyond that...then as I sped on across Sinnoh everything became white...

-End of dream sequence-

"Are you sure you're ok?" suddenly I found myself lying on the paving slabs that made up the courtyard's floor with Katie looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I got to my feet feeling a bit dazed at first and looked around everything was exactly the way it had been before except that one of the guards was watching us carefully. "I'm fine" I said as I turned to face Katie.

She sat down again, but I went over to the other Girl, she was much older than Katie and seemed to have not noticed what had just happened. "So they caught two more did they?" she said as she turned around to look at me.

"I guess having just one wasn't enough" "You've been here a while then I suppose?" I said to her trying unsuccessfully to sound calm about what was going on. "If you call a year long then yes" she said and I thought I could just barely hear anger in her voice, "My names James" I said "Mine is Grace" she replied.

I then decided to ask her about the place, maybe she had a plan to escape, then she suddenly said In a whisper "don't bother...I've gone over it thousands of times and I can't find a way out of here" I was shocked and I said to her "how did you know what I was thinking?" "I'm a Psychic" she replied "but be quiet there's a guard right over there". I didn't need to check I could hear the guard as he paced back and forth at the far end of the Courtyard.

I decided there was no point asking her anything else and risking being overheard...there would be time for that later, I went back over to Katie and we quietly discussed what to do now. In the end we decided to go along with Team Galactic plan for now while we planned our escape.

Time passed and eventually we were taken to a large room filled with long metal tables and chairs, apparently this was where we were having lunch. We were walked up to a metal hatch at the far end of the room and were handed bowls full of a thick gloop that slightly resembled a mixture of porridge and granite but we ate it all the same, we hadn't been given breakfast that day and we were all very hungry.

By then it was around 2:00PM and we were all sent back to our cells.

The guard following me seemed to enjoy hitting me with the Shock Rod and I took several blows from it on my way back to the cell. With very little to do now I sat down on the bunk. It didn't take long before the door opened and the guard walked in again. "You have been selected for testing today" he said in a deep growling voice. I sighed, but for now I'd have to go along with it. So I stood up and walked out the door.

Chapter 3: The testing begins!

Before Long I found myself being marched through corridors then out into the open as we left the prison complex and began moving towards the Grey Laboratory building I had seen the day before.

I walked through the door and was led to a large metallic door near the center of the building. The door Opened and the guard pushed me in slamming the door behind me. This room appeared to be some kind of arena. Sure enough a door on the opposite side of the room opened and much to my surprise a robot floated out.

It looked like a metal ball with a red eye like light on the front of it. Suddenly a voice came from one side of the room "Greetings subject 66932 and welcome to basic testing" I swung around to face a glass window in the wall, behind it I saw Two men In lab coats sitting on Either side of a shorter Man wearing a Team Galactic Uniform and a strange pair of green tinted glasses that appeared to be made of some kind of metal.

"Today you will show us you're aptitude in combat fighting against our testing drones" "and if I refuse?" I replied. I was quickly answered by a large gun lowering down from the ceiling and wheeling round to point at me.

"Err…Right" The gun rose back up into the ceiling and I turned to face the drone. It launched at me suddenly and I leapt to one side to dodge it, then I countered with force palm which sent it crashing into the wall.

The drone smashed to pieces as it hit the wall and two more drones flew out of the door ahead. This time they sparked with electricity before shooting several blasts of lightning at me.

I was startled at this and one blast hit me, I barely managed to stay standing but somehow I gathered the strength to dodge the next two blasts, then I decided enough was enough, I jumped at one of them and Smashed into it with a blaze kick that sent it hurtling into the other drone, The ball of flame that rose from them convinced me they wouldn't be coming back.

I Had no time to celebrate though as two more flew in and began hurling lightning, then a third flew in after them and shot several blasts as well, I jumped up and caught hold of the first drone then punched its eye and jumped up to the next one smashing it with focus punch before launching off it to reach the third which was hovering out of reach by the ceiling.

This one I hit with force palm and it fell to the ground with a plume of smoke. "very good" came the voice from the edge of the room "that will be all for today, send him back to his cell."

It wasn't long before I was sitting back on the bottom bunk of my cell thinking about the day, then I heard it: "Help!"


	3. Chapter 4: visions

Hello this is silverfin007. Sorry for the long delay with these chapters but I'm going to work harder now to get chapters out on time. Hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: you guessed it. I still don't own Pokémon. I also still own the main characters for this story so ask me before using them

-silverfin007

Chapter 4: visions

I turned round looking for whoever was shouting but no one was there, then the colour seemed to fade from the room.

-Dream Sequence-

I found myself on an empty street in Veilstone City, As I stood there I saw A young boy walk out onto the road, and silently behind him, two Men, their Team Galactic uniforms just barely showing through the long coats they were wearing. They walked up behind him making no sound at all, and grabbed him from behind dragging him, into an alleyway as he screamed for help that never came. I tried to follow them but the image faded.

-end of Dream Sequence—

I found myself on the floor of my cell; I still heard his scream echoing through my head as I stood up. I had no idea who he was, or even if he was real, I shuddered at the thought of what the vision could mean as I pulled myself into the lower bunk and eventually fell asleep.

The next day in the yard I spoke with Katie about the escape taking care to keep the guard from hearing. Tunnelling would not be possible. The floors would most likely be reinforced to prevent that. I spoke to Grace and she revealed that Team Galactic had found a way to prevent her from teleporting and also criticized me for suggesting it. Nonetheless We carried on discussing it as days went by. We came up with various plans but there was always a flaw, the three of us had a fair amount of different skills but none of them could bypass some of the obstacles that blocked our way. Back in my cell I spent spare time searching for weaknesses in the walls and floors. I was called for testing several times and each time I would be pitted against drones and sometimes they would send in a Pokémon to fight instead. At the end of each test I was always dragged back to my cell, but even then I searched for a gap in the security. My first stroke of luck was one day a piece of paper fell out of a Guards pocket as he entered my cell to take me for testing and didn't notice he had lost it. It turned out to be a map of the facility with the rooms labelled; I noticed there was a note written on the back of it. It read:

"_Hey I made this map for you; I heard you were the new guy so I thought you could use it_

_Galactic Grunt Steven"_

Evidently the guard was new and another guard had made a map for him, this was the most luck I'd had for weeks. When I told the others about the map Grace seemed slightly sceptical that a Guard would just "happen" to drop a map n my cell. Katie was cautious as well but thought it could still come in handy, so I hid it inside my pillow while I tried to think of a better hiding place.


End file.
